Malaria on a Mission
by LovetheLORD
Summary: For Susz's one-shot contest The Chaotic Family. On a mission in Africa, Chase gets bitten by an infected mosquito. A week after, he gets malaria. Will he survive, or will they Davenport family lose a member? Terrible summer I know. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.


**For Susz's one-shot contest The Chaotic Family. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chase's Pov.**

We had just gotten a mission alert that there was a sinking ship on the cost of Africa. It was sinking fast, and it had two hundred people on it! Luckily we had Bree to super speed us there. We grabbed onto her and she super sped us to the mission site, and there we saw the ship beginning to sink.

"Guys! We have to keep the ship from sinking! Bree, use your super speed to get the people off the ship, and Adam, use you super strength and go under the water to keep it from sinking while Bree is getting people off," I said. They nodded and Adam dived into the water, and Bree super-sped across the water and started getting people off the ship. While I was supervising them, and helping Bree get the people off, this large mosquito came and started sucking blood out of my arm. I swatted it off and continued on the mission.

We successfully saved all the people and we headed back home. "Good job guys. You did great! Though you wouldn't have done it, without Mission Specialist Dooley," Leo said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure. And no one pays attention to the one who does the most important work!" I said mostly to myself. Bree walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I know what's coming now…

"Aw! Everyone pays attention to you. Because you are shouting orders at us!" she said sarcastically. I sighed.

-Time skip next week (sorry)-

About a week after the mission I started feeling slight sore in my muscles. Especially in my abdomen. I rubbed my stomach and my arms, trying to make the soreness leave. But then I started getting a really bad headache, so I sat down, trying not to move and make the headache worsen.  
I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes, there was a blanket laid across me. I looked at the time, and it was the next day. I slept through most of yesterday! I felt really hot and sweaty, but then a chill went through my body, and I shivered. I pushed the blanket off of me and sat up, my headache immediately returning. I groaned. As soon as I did Tasha ran over to me.

"I see that you are awake Chase. Are you okay? It's not like you to just fall asleep like that," she said.

"It's nothing. I'm sure I'm just tired. I did stay up late last night studying for a chemistry test," I answered. She felt my forehead. I winced at her touch, because it felt cold against my hot body. She immediately drew her hand back.

"Oh you poor thing! You are burning up! I'll go get the thermometer and check your temperature," Tasha said, and hurried into the closet where she kept a few medical supplies. She brought out the thermometer and stuck it in my mouth. It beeped and she pulled it out.

"Oh my goodness! That is a high fever! You're gonna stay right here mister. No going to school today," she said. I immediately sat up.

"No! I have to! I have a chemistry test! And this is the one that will decide my grade for the whole year! I can't miss it!" I exclaimed.

"Chase, we can't risk your health. We'll tell your teachers that you were sick and I am sure that they will let you take it," Tasha said and she kissed my forehead. "Now you get some sleep mister. Call me if you need me," she said. I smiled and nodded. After she left Adam suddenly came running in very loudly.

"Hey Chasey!" he exclaimed. I sighed. "How many times have I told not to call me that?" I asked. He sighed. "Sorry Chase. Hey, why are you laying on the couch? Aren't you supposed to be going to school?" he asked. I nodded.  
"Yeah, I am. But I am sick, with a cold or something. I'll be fine though," I said. He smiled. "Good. Get well soon little bro," he said ruffling my hair. I smiled back. "Thanks Adam." Adam went over to the cabinet and grabbed out Sugar-cookie Doughnut O's. Soon after Bree and Leo came out and got ready for school. I am now all alone.

After a while I started feeling hot and nauseous. "Tasha!" I called. She immediately came running up to me. "What's wrong Chase?" she asked. "I think I might be sick," I said. She immediately ran and got a trash can, which she got just in time, because I started puking my guts out. She rubbed my back until I finished.

"You okay now?" she asked me. I nodded. "I think so," I said, and suddenly started shivering. She felt my forehead, then frowned. She left and then came back for thermometer. She stuck it in my mouth, and when it beeped her frown deepened. "I think I might need to get Donald," she said and quickly left.

 **Mr. Davenport's Pov.**

I was working on an invention when Tasha came running down. "Hey Donald," she said quickly. "Hey Tasha, what's up?" I asked.

"Chase is really sick. He's got a fever and chills, and he just puked. I don't know what he has, but it seems like serious," she said. I nodded and went upstairs to see a sleeping Chase. I felt his forehead and drew my hand back at it's hot surface. I need to run some tests on him, but he has to be awake. I reluctantly shook him awake.

"What?" he asked. "Chase you really sick and I need to run some tests on you to see if you need to go to the hospital or not," I said. He nodded and stood up. I helped him to the basement and laid him on the testing table. I ran some tests on him and soon came out with the results.

"Um Chase we might have to take you to the hospital. You have malaria," I said. He shot up.

"But how is that possible? Malaria comes from Africa. How did I get it here?" Chase asked.

"You didn't. You got it in Africa. Because the symptoms start a week or two after you get bitten. And it was about a week ago that you did the mission in Africa. That means that you must have gotten bitten then."

"Ugh. Why me?" he groaned. "We're gonna see if it gets any worse," I said. "But for now you need to rest okay?" He nodded. And he got back up and laid on the couch soon falling asleep.

 **Adam's Pov.**

Stupid detention! All I did was start a food fight! No one can have at school. No one at all. Either it's Principle Perry, or Chase spoiling the fun. Speaking of Chase, I wonder how he's doing. He said he was sick or something. I wasn't paying attention when the teacher said I could leave until Bree hit my shoulder. Yep, she's in here to along with Leo.

"Adam! We can leave now! Detention is over!" she said. I nodded. "Oh yeah right. Sorry," I said grabbing my backpack and heading out the door. We walked home and I went up to Mr. Davenport.

"How's Chase doing?" I asked. "He has malaria, and a bad case of it," he answered. "Malaria!" I exclaimed.

"Wait for it…" Bree said. "What's malaria?" I asked. "It's a bad disease that comes from big mosquitos. And it's often deadly," he said. I gasped.

"Wait so you are telling me my little brother could die?" I exclaimed. He nodded. "It's most likely that he will," he said. "We are taking him to the hospital right now. We were just waiting for you three to get home. And why were you so late?" he asked.

"We got detention cuz Adam, started a food fight," Bree said. I rolled my eyes. "Well you were doing it to," I complained. "But like I said you started it!"

"Hey break it up! Right now this is about Chase," Leo said. I nodded and stopped arguing with Bree. I hope my little brother is okay…

-time skip-

We soon arrived at the hospital and took Chase inside. Mr. Davenport had already taken out his chip. We were in the waiting room for what seemed like an hour (it might have been) when finally someone called, "Chase Davenport?" Chase and Mr. Davenport stood up as a lady came out.

"Right this way," she said and lead Chase and Mr. Davenport down a hall. Take care of my little brother….

 **Bree's Pov.**

It was taking a long time for Mr. Davenport to come back with the results. I'm scared for Chase. I hope he's okay. Suddenly Mr. Davenport came out.

"He's all hooked up. He should be fine. I hope. He had a pretty bad case of it. Luckily we got it before it got really bad," he said.

"That's good, I guess. Can we see him? How's he doing?" I asked. "He's really tired and his fever is really high. Right now they are trying to settle his stomach so that he doesn't vomit while they are trying to work on him. He'd be asleep but it can still happen when the muscles are relaxed," he said.

"So is Chasey gonna be okay?" Adam asked worriedly. "Like I said before. It's all in God's hands."

"Well we'll just have to pray that Chase will be all right. Why don't we do that now?" I suggested. Tasha nodded.

"Good idea Bree," she said. "Donald will you start?" she asked. He nodded and we clasped hands as he started praying.  
"Dear God, please protect Chase. We all know how fatal malaria can be. So many people have died because of it. Keep Chase with us. He is a very important member of this family. We don't know what we would do without him."  
Then Tasha started. "Lord Jesus keep him with us. We know you are the only one who can protect him and keep him alive. No doctor, or medicine can help him, only you. And if does go to see you, take care of him."  
Then I began, "Lord, keep my brother safe. I know that I have teased him, and made fun of him before, but that was only because I loved him. I want him to know that. I want to get a chance to tell him that myself. And that I am sorry for doing it. Keep him with us long enough. I love him," at the last part my voice quivered and tears started to come down from my eyes.  
Then Leo prayed, "Chase was an awesome guy. He was the best step brother anyone could ask for. I have so many good memories of him. And I wanna make new ones. So give the doctors the wisdom to cure him."  
Finally Adam. "Jesus, we love Chase so much. He was such a good friend, brother, and leader. We couldn't get through without him. I love him so much. Don't let my little brother die. Let him live please Lord! I need him to stay. Keep Chasey safe. I love him so much I couldn't take losing him. And if he does…die, then I at least wanna get the chance to say I am sorry for throwing him around all the time. And that I did it, because I love him. I him so much. In Jesus name, amen." I could tell that even though my eyes were closed that he was crying. And so was I. we never wanted to lose you Chase. It would be unbearable.

We waited holding hands, hoping for a report soon. It was scary. I could lose my little brother! Our little Chasey! I don't want that to happen! I never knew how much I loved him until now. Why does there always have to be a tragedy to make you realize how much you love someone? It must've lasted for a long time though, because I fell asleep and then when I woke up the room was full of light and it was the next day.

Suddenly the doctor came out. "We've finished with the medications and Chase should be fine. You can see him now but he's asleep," he said. Yes! Chase is okay!

 **No Pov.**

They all stood up and went to go see Chase. They stepped into the room, to see him sleeping peacefully. Even though they walked in quietly, he stirred. Then his eyes flew open. "Hey guys," he said weakly. Adam ran over and squeezed him.

"Chasey!" he exclaimed happily. "Adam! That hurts!" Chase exclaimed. Adam let go. "Sorry Chase. I'm just so glad that you're okay. I thought I was gonna lose my little brother, without him ever knowing how much I loved him. I'm sorry for never telling you I love you Chasey," he said tearing up. Chase put his hand on his arm.

"I love you to Adam. It's okay. I knew you did. Isn't beating each other up what brothers always do to show there love right?" he said. Adam ruffled his hair. "Right bro," he answered. Bree gave him a soft hug.

"I was so worried about you Chase! You are the most wonderful brother any girl could ever have, and I couldn't stand losing you! I love you Chasey, and even when I'm mean, I'll still be loving you!" she said tears streaming down her face. Chase hugged her back.

"And you're the most wonderful sister any boy could have. I love you Bree," he said.

"Good job Chase. You stayed alive through one of the most, deadly sicknesses," Leo said and fist bumped him. "But, I could probably live through the MOST, deadly sickness," he said confidently. Tasha crossed her arms.

"Leo!" she exclaimed. She walked up to Chase. "I was so worried about you. Even though you aren't my biological son, you are still my son, and I love you Chase. You are very loved here. So never doubt that. Even when good things don't happen to you, or when your siblings tease you, you're loved. Besides, that's what siblings do. And that's how they show their love," she said.

"Tasha's right. Without you Chase, we wouldn't be a family. You're a wonderful person," Mr. Davenport said. Chase smiled. He had just made it through one of the most deadly sicknesses on earth, and now he was with his family. With the BEST family. He knew he was loved, by them, and by God. What more could he want?

* * *

 **And there you have it!**


End file.
